


Flashes and Flights

by twocaptains



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idol!Jihoon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Side!Cheolsoo, i repeat.. they cuddle!!!, jeonghan is only mentioned - Freeform, just because :), mainly about the kpop industry and how it works, pilot!soonyoung, platonic!jicheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twocaptains/pseuds/twocaptains
Summary: What do you get when you add an idol, a pilot, and secret rendezvous?





	Flashes and Flights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to contribute to the (dry) soonhoon ao3 tag before I go back to hell in the shape of a school.
> 
> Beta-ed by my lovely friend, a co-soonhoonist, [coldartist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coldartist/pseuds/coldartist)!! Check out her works too. ❤

“Jihoon do you know who the hell just called me?!”

 

Great, he thinks. His manager just yelled at him over the phone. Too much volume for an early morning.

 

Kidding. The wall clock says it’s already 2:10 in the afternoon. Never mind.

 

“It’s a phone call from Dispatch! Again!?” the man growled the last word.

 

Oh no, why is he so mad. As if this is his first time receiving a call from them. Goodness.

 

Sighing, Jihoon responds, “You just answered your own question, Seungcheol.” He makes his way to the love seat in his room. He mutters a silent curse when his butt made contact with the furniture. His backside hurts like a bitch. Fuck you, Soonyoung.

 

“Ah, what should I do with you, Jihoon?” He could visualize an extremely frustrated Seungcheol running his fingers through his dry and coarse hair out of sheer frustration. He needs to calm his ass down, to be honest.

 

“Just let them be”, said the artist nonchalantly. “As if they have any idea who that person under the cap and large ass parka is.”

 

“But if you guys keep being like this!” _Shit_ , Jihoon distanced his hand phone away from his ears. Seungcheol isn’t even on speaker but he is as loud as a megaphone could be. “If you guys don’t tone it down a bit, they will know Soonyoung’s identity in no time!”

 

“What the hell, if you don’t stop shouting wherever you are right now, we don’t need Dispatch anymore for them to know that I’m dating the famous pilot Kwon Soonyoung! The world will hear it straight from your mouth!” If Seungcheol isn’t calming down, who is he to back down?

 

Then there was a short moment of silence. Jihoon thinks Seungcheol is having a mini mental break down.

 

“Why are you shouting!?” Wow what the hell, Choi Seungcheol, really? “Listen, you’re gonna record your new tracks tomorrow and I gave you this day off for you not to strain your voice! God!”

 

And since Jihoon isn’t fully awake yet, he has no energy to argue with his fuming dad of a manager. “Seriously Cheol, just let them be. The people will just take this as some sort of publicity stunt for my comeback.” The artist fumbles with the hem of the shirt he’s wearing—Soonyoung’s undershirt last night. “And you know that the fans have no problem with this either. No one’s getting furious about the possibility of me dating somebody. You know that.”

 

Seungcheol sighs on the other line, “Yes I do. But—“

 

“Cut it, Cheol. We both know you’re more than capable of shutting them up with just a snap of a finger, even before they make an article about it.”

 

“That’s the point! I really can but I can’t do it today because I promised Jisoo that I’d take him to—“

 

Jihoon whistles, then clicks his tongue. “Bingo.” He expected it already but he still can’t help but be amused, hence the chuckles that followed. “You usually don’t get riled up on stuff like this unless Jisoo’s involved.”

 

“Stop cutting my sentences mid—“

 

“Just ask Jeonghan hyung to take over this. He can manage. Have your entire day with Jisoo hyung. Happy anniversary to the both of you, Cheol. My gift for you guys should already be there right at your doorstep. Good bye.”

 

“But Jihoon—“

 

Call ended.

 

It’s just that easy. But of course he feels sorry for stressing out his best friend on his anniversary with Jisoo. He’s blaming Soonyoung and his sudden visit last night.

 

* * *

 

 

“Babe, I think I heard camera shutters while I was walking up to your front door.” His boyfriend stopped munching loudly on the food he brought over and pouted in front of Jihoon’s face. He’s asking for his mouth to be wiped, what a baby.

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes while grabbing a couple of table napkins within his reach. “Really? How many were they this time?” responded Jihoon while wiping his boyfriend’s mouth clean.

 

“I sensed only two. Thanks, love.” The pilot withdrew from Jihoon’s hold then went back to munching his chicken happily. “But damn, babe, have you reported this to the subdivision’s security already? Jihoon they’re so creepy!” Soonyoung flailed the same hand that was holding the chicken bone he just licked clean. Is this kid really the famous pilot everyone in the city is gushing over?

 

And yes, he already reported it to the security but these insiders just find another way to sneak in his neighborhood. Well.

 

“Yeah, but I’ve kind of gotten used to it already.” Jihoon averted his gaze to stare at his own finished plate of food. This is the life he chose, anyway.

 

Seconds have passed, Soonyoung finally burped loudly. That means dinner’s finished.

 

Catching a glimpse of his boyfriend while getting up from his seat, Jihoon commanded, “Wipe your mouth clean, big baby. Then wash your nasty hands after.”

 

“I know I’m your baby but there’s another buddy of mine who wants to be called big, _you know._ ” Oh, there he goes again. “And these hands are really nasty, _you_ know it.”

 

Jihoon regretted looking back at Soonyoung as soon as he saw the pilot doing a horrible series of winks along with that stupid smug smile of his. He’s so horribly cute it’s so fucking annoying.

 

That made Jihoon groan inwardly, grumbling something that sounded like, “Shut up you horndog.” Soonyoung seemed to have heard it because he laughed out loud. “Just do the dishes, I’ll be inside the bedroom.”

 

Jihoon continued to walk his way to his room when he heard Soonyoung shouting, “Can we have sex in the shower tonight babe?”

 

“Fucking shut up, you horndog!”

 

Jihoon slammed his bedroom door behind him, thankful that Seungcheol made his house totally sound-proof from the outside.

 

* * *

 

 

How the other half of the relationship pined for years (right, it’s Soonyoung) and how they finally crossed paths are stories for another day. But they've been going out—well not literally out, they don't really go out “publicly” as a couple—for three months already.

 

Speaking of not going out, even Jihoon himself doesn’t know how they’re making their relationship work out like this: no going-out dates, just talking through Skype or whenever Soonyoung is not busy, has no flights and is in Seoul, he visits Jihoon in the younger’s place—always a surprise visit, never planned. But he knows they're both fine with this set up. And besides, he thinks they are both matured enough to never demand so much of each other’s time since they’re both career-oriented individuals. And if Jihoon isn't in the entertainment industry, he'll surely enjoy keeping things lowkey and private, just like how they do it now.

 

Except that Jihoon is a public figure.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was 10:46 PM on the clock when Jihoon heard his doorbell sound off. Setting his freshly peeled tangerine on the coffee table in the middle of his living room, he trudged to the main door of his home. Approaching the video intercom monitor installed just beside his door, he saw a hooded man hanging his head low. He waited for some seconds and as expected, the man looked up, beaming at the camera with his full cheeks bunched up looking like perky peaches under his crescent shaped eyes. And the said man winked, tongue peeking from his slightly parted mouth. Oh man, that was gross but so, so cute Jihoon’s hands almost flew to the doorknob to twist it but his eyes caught a series of camera flashes behind his boyfriend. His hand stopped in mid-air for a good three seconds because it's his first time to witness with his own eyes how Soonyoung gets caught by these insiders. It has always been Seungcheol who tells him the pilot has got caught, but only right after his manager received calls of negotiation (which Cheol always manages to solve in favor of their party) from the press people.

 

Quickly getting over from his shock, he finally twisted the knob, and swung the door in full motion in an effort to get Soonyoung inside as quickly as possible only to meet the male who was hurrying to go inside as well, but not because of the same reason Jihoon has.

 

The artist, who was a little caught off-guard, finds himself gently yet swiftly pinned against his door, kissed with so much fervor by the pilot. The smaller automatically wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and everything is just all too much it's making his knees weak (yes, as early as now). Soonyoung seemed to have noticed it as well because just as when Jihoon sensed his knees are about to fail him he felt Soonyoung's hand sliding down his luscious thighs, tapping the right one lightly as if motioning him to cling onto Soonyoung and let himself be carried. He jumped a little and wrapped his legs around the taller's waist. Their new position gave them a better angle to deepen the kiss, with Jihoon now having the upper hand over this.

 

Pulling away to catch his breath, Soonyoung said, licking his own lips, "You taste like sweet tangerines. Were you eating the Jeju tangerines I bought you?”

 

Jihoon wasn’t given the chance to answer properly because Soonyoung skillfully darted his tongue inside his mouth, continuing the suspended battle against his own. This elicited a beautifully lewd moan from the younger, which sent tingles down the pilot’s spine, and Soonyoung takes this as a positive answer for both: the tangerines and how talented he really is in the kissing department.

 

Now Jihoon is a whimpering mess, neck tilted to the side to give more access for Soonyoung’s ministrations against his neck. He is audibly sighing in pleasure but he still managed to breathe a husky "Couch," against his boyfriend's ear, and seconds later he felt himself being carried into his living room.

 

* * *

 

 

The rather intense make out session has ended and Jihoon was lying on top of Soonyoung, just nuzzling the crook of his lover's neck. Jihoon really gets clingy after ~~sex and~~ making out, by the way. What kind of idiot would Soonyoung be if he'll never be up for cuddles with an extremely cuddly boyfriend?

 

Soonyoung kisses Jihoon’s crown, earning a soft hum from the latter. It’s cute, (Soonyoung classifies everything Jihoon-related as cute) and he's already used to it. In fact, he actually finds it cool how fast he got used to Jihoon and his entirety: how fast he picked up and understood Jihoon's mannerisms, body language, what his glares, stares, hums or grunts could mean, and a lot more about him.

 

Soonyoung inhaled a whiff of the strawberry-scented shampoo of the artist, and then retrieves his right hand that was squished in between their bodies to card his fingers against his lover's hair.

 

Now. _God, this feeling,_ Soonyoung thinks, this feeling is _absolutely better_ than sex.

 

After a minute of just relishing the sensation he's feeling courtesy of Soonyoung’s touches, Jihoon hums in a monotonous manner. Not to be a Jihoon-ist himself, but that hum is the one which means the smaller has something to say.

 

Don't ask him how he knew, he just does.

 

"Yes, love?" Soonyoung speaks, his fingers still running through the other’s hair. His own voice sounded so husky against Jihoon’s ear, and he’s aware of the fact that _fuck,_ he sounded _so hot._

 

Jihoon thought the same.

 

And honestly he would ask Soonyoung to say the same phrase once again but with Soonyoung looking straight into his eyes only if he isn't about to say something important.

 

"You.. You we're.." Jihoon hesitates, but the fingers massaging his scalp, and just now, Soonyoung's left arm moving to hug his hips, are really comforting, almost like coaxing him to open up.

 

And so he speaks more.

 

"I saw camera flashes behind when you were at my door. They... they caught you tonight, Soonyoung. They took pictures of you."

 

The hand massaging his scalp stopped, now settling to pat his head softly, lovingly. "I know, babe. I saw them. The flashes reflected against your gloss-painted door."

 

A defeated "Oh." was the only thing Jihoon had managed to mumble against Soonyoung's neck. "Aren't I always caught?" Soonyoung chuckles lightly. "Like, every single time I come here. How could I never when those insiders are always just outside your yard." Jihoon wasn't looking at Soonyoung at that moment but he swears he could hear him pouting. "Where do those people live, right in front of your gate? They might as well just put up tents out there for a more comfortable stay." Soonyoung laughed as he humored himself.

 

"Ha ha." A pathetic second attempt.

 

Look, he tried to sound as humorous as possible but Jihoon remained unresponsive. Nothing, not even just one of those half-hearted snorts he hears from Jihoon whenever he makes a bad joke. And not to be his Jihoon-ist self once again, this means Jihoon is really serious now.

 

"I was never not caught, Ji. I'm aware. I receive calls from Seungcheol each morning after every single night I swing by your place, but always after he already settled the thing between the media." Soonyoung's finger is now tracing lazy squiggly lines on the expanse of Jihoon's nape, reaching the sensitive skin on the back of artist’s ears from time to time. "I already owe your best friend many meals, you know. He's so good at protecting you."  _Protecting you from the mess of things I constantly make._

_Protecting you._ It rings inside Jihoon’s head. "Protecting me? I'm not the one who has to be protected here. Are you..." Jihoon hears his own voice faltering. He knows his hold tightened a bit around Soonyoung's bicep. Jihoon, fucking speak. "You know, fine with this? Being caught? Or known, to the public? Will you still be good? I don't know, comfortable?"

 

He's now looking up to Soonyoung, trying his best to gauge his boyfriend's reaction.

 

And Soonyoung smiled softly at him. Lovingly, just like always.

 

"Ji, I'm always comfortable. With anything. Anywhere. But even more comfortable when I'm with you." Soonyoung's stares are just as sincere as his words. "And of course, I'm fine with it. Heck, I'll be known to the public as your boyfriend? Lee Jihoon's boyfriend? Babe, many would kill for my title right now so what's there to be uncomfortable about it?"

 

"Many would kill, my ass. Seven long years had passed and you're the only suitor I had ever since."

 

"Is that why you agreed to date me? Lack of options? Shortage of supply?"

 

The mischievous twinkle in Jihoon's eyes looks like he'll say yes and Soonyoung almost lost the color on his face because of disbelief.

 

"Jihoon!" Soonyoung exclaimed, wriggling like a kid.

 

"Stop wriggling," Jihoon holds on to the other's shoulders. "We're in a cramped space for fuck's sake I might fall!" Soonyoung stopped moving but the (teasing) pout on his lips remained. Jihoon pressed his own thumb against the pouted lips to flatten them. The pout was gone, only because Soonyoung kissed the thumb against his lips, then broke to a (handsome) grin of success.

 

Well, at least to Jihoon, the pout is now gone. ~~And that was a fucking sight to see he's so fucking in love.~~

 

"No but seriously Ji," Soonyoung circled his arm back to Jihoon's hips, tighter than before, "You shouldn't worry about me. I'll really be fine. In fact," Soonyoung averted his gaze, "It was really you I was worried about, and your career—"

 

"I'll be fine. Hundred percent sure the fans will be fine with it too." He responded all too quickly he sounded so excited. _Is he really?_

“Honestly. I'll be fine. I’ve been... thinking about this for quite a while already. I want to be honest with them. It's been months since the rumor about me dating someone has started and I've been silent about it ever since. It feels like I'm hiding something from the people who did nothing but support and love me until now." Jihoon frowns.

 

Soonyoung must have thought of himself so highly for knowing Jihoon so quickly but apparently, he still doesn't, fully. He feels regretful for not reading through Jihoon enough and particularly, this desire of him.

 

He just feels bad.

 

So in the most sincere tone he could ever muster, he said, "I'm sorry, Ji. Did I make it hard for you?"

 

"No, oh no don't think about it that way." Jihoon shook his head in disagreement. "I... I really cared about what you would feel about this, you know?" Jihoon swept the fringe that gets in the way of Soonyoung's sight. "I thought you would want to keep it—us—hidden, because you always come here under a large hood, wearing padded jackets two sizes bigger than normal. I mean, I thought you really wanted to hide your identity and I totally, totally understand that because media could really be so intrusive. And God, I, myself, know how horrible things could be so I assumed you wanted to stay as a private person and—"

 

"I honestly did it because I thought you wouldn't want to get involved in a scandal. Jihoon, I've known you as a public figure for years already. You are one of the very few artists that were never involved in any kind of issue or scandal, at all. I could see that Seungcheol is doing his best to protect you and your career. That's you and your team's setup even before I came into your life. I thought you wanted it to stay that way. I thought you guys want to keep us a secret for the sake of your career. That's also fine with me so I did my part, well not entirely successfully I should admit, because look, they just captured another set of photos of me just now. I just... You have so much more to lose... compared to me.” He sounds dejected. “And I don't want that to happen."

 

To say that Jihoon was moved is an understatement. All these times, he thought he's protecting Soonyoung, but it turns out that it's the other way around.

 

_Soonyoung is just too easy to love._

 

Jihoon caressed Soonyoung's cheeks then got up from his lying position on top of Soonyoung to just sit on his boyfriend's thighs. He motioned Soonyoung to sit up.

 

"Why?" Soonyoung sounds, what? A bit nervous?

 

"Because I say so."

 

"Jihoon, why? Did I say something wrong? If I did—"

 

"Sit up so I can hug you properly, idiot!"

 

Before Soonyoung could be properly seated, Jihoon already wrapped his arms around Soonyoung burying his face against Soonyoung's chest. Swiftly. To cover the pink hue tinting his cheeks.

 

“Oh _dear,_ ” Soonyoung coos, “I love you more,” he dragged the last word with his typical teasing tone.

 

“Ayi diven fey ewythim!” came Jihoon’s answer against Soonyoung’s chest.

 

“But you’re definitely saying something right now.”

 

Soonyoung yelped. Jihoon bit his pecs. Hard.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Soonyoung-ah, this one or this one?”

 

A gray coat is on Jihoon’s left hand and he’s gripping a brown one on the other. Soonyoung takes a look of both.

 

Crossing his arms, the questioned man replied with a small smile, “I’m in the mood to see you in a brown coat tonight.”

 

Jihoon tilts his head to the right, then agrees, “Then brown it is.” Jihoon turns his back to his boyfriend to hang the gray coat back to his wardrobe. He walks his way to the pilot who is still sitting on the love seat in his room.

 

The artist offers his hand to the older, “Let’s go, hottie.”

 

Soonyoung grins at the nickname, accepts Jihoon’s hand, but didn’t move to stand up.

 

“Kwon.” The younger said sternly.

 

Soonyoung only stared back, swaying their joined hands from side to side.

 

Sighing, Jihoon sits at the space beside Soonyoung, not letting go of the latter’s hand. “Are you sure about this?”

 

“I’m actually very excited I’m screaming internally,” the pilot replied honestly, having the both of them chuckling after. “I can’t wait to finally go out on a date with you.” Soonyoung holds Jihoon’s hand with both of his his. Looking at the younger, he carefully asked, “But are _you_ sure about this?”

 

Receiving his first-ever daesang years ago absolutely felt like a validation: that what he’s been doing is something right, something worthwhile, something he’ll enjoy doing for the rest of his life. Surely, unshed tears of happiness slightly blurred his vision that night, but he still remembers how the crowd looked like: ever-sparkling with pretty, bright lights.

 

And he’s seeing the same sparkle in Soonyoung’s eyes right now.

 

_Soonyoung is going to be a start of something beautiful._

 

“It’s been a while since I felt so sure about something.” Jihoon smiles, _a sweet, genuine one._ “Let’s seize it.”

 

 

* * *

 

The couple is now at Jihoon’s door toeing off their shoes. Their eyes smiling happily and pink tinting their cheeks, maybe because of the cold or the laughter they’ve shared on their nice car ride back home.

 

Jihoon receives a call while handing Soonyoung his coat for the taller to hang it on the coat rack. Jihoon fished for his phone from the pockets of his trousers, and without looking at the caller ID, he swiped his phone screen to answer it.

 

_“Jihoon, you just went to Han River with Soonyoung.”_

 

It’s not even a question anymore. Honestly, fuck media. But he couldn’t care less anymore.

 

“Yes, Cheol. We just got home.”

 

_“And you ate at your favorite restaurant nearby?”_

 

“Yes, Cheol. I made him try their best-seller there.”

 

_“And you guys were driving around Seoul in Soonyoung’s Audi? The one with windows that aren’t heavily tinted?”_

 

“Yes, Cheol. I personally asked Soonyoung to use this car of his.”

 

Silence.

 

Soonyoung can hear the conversation. Seungcheol’s voice has always been so loud and clear over the phone, but whatever Soonyoung is thinking right now, the pilot’s facial expression isn’t giving it off.

 

_“Look, I’ve known you ever since we were toddlers, back to those times when we still wipe our snot against each other, you know. So now I can sense in the tone of your voice that you wanted this. And I have nothing against it, Jihoon. Man, I’m so fucking happy for you. But didn’t you know that the last time Soonyoung got caught entering your house was our last string for Dispatch?”_

Jihoon stares back at Soonyoung. “What… What do you mean last string?”

 

_“Do you even read the emails I send to you?”_

 

“Uh, no, you just send me our throwback videos of our college escapades and some aerobics shit anyway.”

 

_“Fuck you, my latest email to you was the email I received from the Dispatch insider. I forwarded it to you. They gave us their ultimatum. Last warning.”_

 

Jihoon lost his words. He’s now getting where this conversation is going.

 

_“I know, man, we’re screwed. We planned to officially reveal your relationship status to your fans tomorrow evening on your concert but I think Dispatch will beat us to it. Their article’s gonna be up early in the morning tomorrow.”_

 

Jihoon saw how Soonyoung’s intense stare faltered. And he’s so sure his stare did the same. Jihoon averted his gaze away from his boyfriend.

 

“I…” Jihoon hesitated. “I have to think this through.”

 

_“Sure, Jihoon. Everything’s just gonna be fine, alright?”_

 

“Yeah.”

 

_“Man, if I could pat you back right now, I would.”_

 

Jihoon smiled. This _warm_ guy. “Felt it, Cheol. Even before you said so.”

 

_“Alright, alright. Say hi to Soonyoung for me.”_

 

“Sure. And Cheol?”

 

_“Yes Jihoon-ssi? Anything you want to ask from your manager?”_

 

“Thank you. Thanks for saving my ass every time and for caring for me.”

 

_“Always, Jihoon. Always.”_

 

* * *

 

 

It’s not like the couple is afraid of getting caught. They already talked about this anyway. Jihoon already spent a couple of nights thinking about what he wants to happen, what could actually happen; like he’s practically got every single aspect considered. Everything is planned. It’s just that—fuck his lazy ass for not checking his emails since last week.

 

Again, he couldn’t care less anymore. What’s wrong with having a lover? At his age? He’s not getting any younger. His fans are even jokingly asking him to date someone already, for his happiness.

 

 _Oh, right._ His fans. All he ever wants is for them to hear it straight from him. Not from the media or anywhere else. He doesn’t want to make his fans feel betrayed— if that’s even the right term. That’s the only thing he’s worrying about.

 

That same night, when both were already settled on Jihoon’s bed and after the artist exited the Instagram app on his phone, Soonyoung held him closer than he ever did before.

 

* * *

 

 

> _20241018 Jihoon Instagram Update [TRANS]_
> 
> _Hello, this is Lee Jihoon. I’m going to say something important to everyone tonight. Though I originally planned to do this personally tomorrow at my concert, something happened and I really, really want everyone to hear this from me first than from anybody else. Everyone, I am in a relationship with the pilot Kwon Soonyoung. We just got together three months ago. I’m sorry for not confessing this sooner. You see, totally opposite from my way of living, Kwon Soonyoung is a private person and I respect his privacy. But after some time of contemplation, we decided to come clean and end all rumors. I personally think you deserve to know the truth from me initially, after all these years that you have done nothing but to support me, my compositions and my music._
> 
> _I hope you’ll understand my reasons and be happy for me and Soonyoung. Please take care of us._
> 
> _Thank you so much and see you tomorrow at the concert. This has been Lee Jihoon. Have a good night._

* * *

 

 

Jihoon woke up not feeling the familiar warmth he’s starting to get used to beside him. He retrieved his phone from under his pillow and lit its screen up, seeing it’s already 9:38 AM. Maybe Soonyoung is already at the kitchen, cooking something for them.

 

That’s too much domesticity right there, so he tried his best to shake the thought of it ~~and his stupid smile~~ away and proceeded to begin his morning routine.

 

He heard voices coming from the kitchen while he’s making his way there. And sure enough, Soonyoung isn’t alone in the kitchen. Jisoo smiles warmly as soon as he sees Jihoon.

 

Seated beside Jisoo is Seungcheol, with a pair of round thin-rimmed eyeglasses perched perfectly above his nose. Happiness is evident on his facial features despite hanging his head low due to reading… wait what’s he reading? That’s a shit-ton of scattered bond papers there! Is that a script for another drama? What the fuck, did Seungcheol just bring work to his house for breakfast?

 

Eyes still fixed on the stack of papers on the dining table, Jihoon approached the man whose back is turned to him. He was too concentrated in slicing his pancakes to notice that Jihoon is now awake, making his way to him.

 

Jihoon hugged Soonyoung from behind, pecked his cheeks, and uttered a sweet “Good morning,” to him. Soonyoung let go of the utensils he’s holding, quickly returning the affection. “Good morning, Ji, fluffy pancakes-a-la-Soonyoung for today’s breakfast!”

 

Jihoon also greeted the other couple who are seated opposite to him and Soonyoung when he settled on his chair. Seungcheol is grinning like a madman at him and it’s creeping him out.

 

“You look high. What are you up to? What are those?” Jihoon gestured to the papers in front of his best friend-slash-manager. “I swear to these pancakes if those are work-related—”

 

“Of course this is work-related! You know what, I really want to bear-hug the hell out of you right now but it doesn’t look like it’s the best thing to do since our boyfriends are around.”

 

The said boyfriends only laughed, looking amused because Seungcheol is this excited. Jihoon is _definitely_ missing something here.

 

Seungcheol began gathering the papers that were spread all over his portion of the dining table. Jihoon noticed that the other doesn’t even have his own plate of pancakes and seems to be so engrossed about these papers. Now seriously, what are those—

 

The gathered bunch of papers is now obscuring his vision of his fluffy pancakes-a-la-Soonyoung.

 

“Seungcheol, what’s the rush? Work can wait and I’m _starving_.”

 

“Read,” Seungcheol said, voice still laced with giddiness.

 

Jihoon settled his bread knife down to get the stack of paper from his best friend.

 

> _[+2321, -42] I seriously admire what Jihoon-ssi has done!! ㅠㅠ And to think they’ve been planning to tell his fans about their relationship personally, ahh, I feel so important as a Jihoon fan!! See you on your concert! I’ll attend all 3 daysㅎㅎ You’re really awesome, Jihoon-ssi!_
> 
> _[+1943, -342] They probably got caught but Jihoon-ssi wants to be ahead of them ah as usual the media always destroys everything ㅋㅋㅋㅋ good luck on your new-found happiness Jihoon-ssi! So brave!_
> 
> _[+4321, -22] Jihoon has always been so caring to his fans, food trucks, on fan signs, music shows, name any situation, and surely there’ll be stories about how he cared for us ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ and now thisㅠㅠㅠ really touched that you’re thinking about how we would feelㅠㅠㅠㅠ_
> 
> _[+1073, -421] It’s about timeㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ I was about to feel sad for you because you only have your piano with you every nightㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ_
> 
> _[+3462, -333] This is such a brave thing to do I am so touched and I’m not even a Jihoon fan!! Your fans are so lucky!! I wish you happiness~_
> 
> _[+2833, -436] After reading his confession on insta over and over I realized he said “the pilot Kwon Soonyoung” ya Jihoon-ah we know it’s the pilot and not the 74-year old actor Kwon Soonyoungㅋㅋyou cute little thing always so particular even with small detailsㅋㅋㅋㅋ_
> 
> _[+943, -212] A new visual couple wow I can’t believe who could have thought someone from an airplane and from the stage could meet this wayㅎㅎ just like in the fics ㅎㅎㅎ_
> 
> _[+3321, -192] Somehow I feel bad when he said he’s sorry for not confessing soonerㅠ they don’t owe us anything beyond their public life so Jihoonie!! Thanks for thinking about us_
> 
> _[+4321, -542] Idols should take some lessons from Lee Jihoon-ssi ㅋㅋㅋㅋ too brave of a man I can even hear Dispatch gasping in their offices they can’t believeㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_
> 
> _[+1021, -354] Kwon Soonyoung-ssi is a private person and our Jihoonie exactly knows how publicity could destroy Kwon Soonyoung’s privacy and I understand that ah so sweet_
> 
> _[+1862, -995] I’m one of your younger fans and I’m a bit sad because of this but I see everyone is so happy for oppa so I’ll try toㅠㅠㅠㅠ_
> 
> _[+7321, -371] Waa Jihoon-ah finallyㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ I thought your fanclub will have no choice but to set you up on blind datesㅋㅋㅋㅋKwon Soonyoung-ssi!! Our Jihoonie drinks coke like it’s water, and he puts ice on his ramyeon when it’s too hot, be sure to take note of that!!!_
> 
> _[+2532, -218] Jihoon-ah you were still so young back then but now ahㅠㅠ noona can’t help but to cry. noona is so happy for youㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ_
> 
> _[+2942, -526] Wa so this is the reason why his new album doesn’t have any sad love songs ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_
> 
> _[+3483, -342] You’re the only idol I supported this long and it’s because I like your songs so much now I will keep on liking you because of your personalityㅠㅠㅠㅠ_

 

Jihoon scans the rest of the papers. Apparently Seungcheol printed _all_ the articles that has been posted since last night and _every_ single comment written under it.

 

“You… You printed _everything_?” Jihoon dumbly asked.

 

Seungcheol just grins. Proudly.

 

“You could’ve just linked me these, you know, having these printed on paper is such a waste,” Jihoon sharply commented but his face says otherwise. He is looking at the papers, fully entranced and _with_ starry eyes.

 

“But would you even notice? You didn’t even read my emails, so I made sure to have hard copies of it. Hah.” Seungcheol explains, aiming two finger guns at his best friend.

 

“I’ve been telling him the same thing over and over again, but this overexcited puppy,” says Jisoo as he shoves a forkful of pancakes on Seungcheol’s mouth, “just won’t listen to me.”

 

“But seriously, Jihoon,” Seungcheol started as soon as he swallowed his food, “that’s one bold move. You outdid Dispatch, man, what the hell!”

 

Jihoon chuckles, eyes never left the papers. “I was left with no other choice.”

 

Something soft bumped against his lips, successfully stealing his attention away from reading. He hears Soonyoung speak beside him, “Eat, love. Cold pancakes aren’t as yummy as hot ones.”

 

Jihoon opens up, chews the pancake, relishing how tasty and fluffy this batch of pancakes is. Finally, not a burnt batch from Soonyoung anymore. “Oh, this is my favorite syrup. How’d you get this?”

 

He looks up to Soonyoung, who is smiling softly to him. Lovingly, just like always.

 

_It's definitely going to be something beautiful._

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to deliver a nice cuddle session ft. soonhoon, I didn't expect I'd reach up to this point: lowkey throwing shade at the media oops
> 
> Soonyoung's a pilot in here but I don't know anything about aviation nor the airline industry I just thought he'd be So Hot if he's gonna be a pilot don't come at me lol
> 
> Also, no formalities exist between jicheol because as Cheol has said, they've known each other ever since they were toddlers, back to those times when they still wipe their snot against each other. Pretty gross.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! Tell me your thoughts, I'd definitely love to hear them! ❤


End file.
